


i came here to say goodbye to you.

by falliamridley



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blood and Gore, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falliamridley/pseuds/falliamridley
Summary: An alternate ending to 2x11.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 65





	i came here to say goodbye to you.

He’s incandescent with rage.  
  
Once he'd uncovered the truth about Fallon's reason for coming to the ski resort and the little game of revenge her and Ashley were playing on each other, he had started to make his way directly to the bar to confront her.  
  
The anger had come quick, and unrelenting, bubbling under his skin like lava boiling, a volcano ready to explode. He walks with purpose towards the direction of the bar, unbothered by the bitter cold, the snow crunching below his heavy footsteps, propelled by the raw hurt he felt; caused by _her, again._ He’d promised himself he wouldn’t let her get him back into a situation like this, and yet, here they are.  
  
How could she think it was acceptable to reject him over and over, and then when it was convenient for her she would play the ace up her sleeve and sabotage his attempts to move on, to be happy with Ashley?  
  
It wasn't even respectable behaviour from her, she was better than this. Or at least he had thought she was.  
  
Clearly, she had no clue how hard it was for him to get over her, what he's had to do to put some closure on that crazy chapter of his life. How difficult it's been to tell his heart that this woman he had fallen so quickly and deeply for flat out rejected him, didn’t want what he could offer, was happy with another.

Liam had been so quick to judge the relationship between Fallon and Culhane; the driver didn’t appear to give her the respect he thought she deserved, assuming he held her past immaturity against her or maybe just couldn’t understand the woman because of their stark differences in background. Now, it’s clear to him that he’d been naive, _this,_ was Fallon showing her true colors. He'd put her on a pedestal and was blind to who she truly is. Obviously, Culhane had known this other side to her better than he did, it certainly explained why he’d warned him to stay away.

Maybe he should have heeded that warning. Perhaps Fallon was doomed to take one step forwards and two steps back, regressing to the dirty, harsh tactics her father had taught her to use in order to get what she wants so successfully.  
  
Business was a game to her, and somewhere along the way, her personal life had become that too; everything was a prize to be won. But _they_ weren't meant to become this, he wasn't supposed to be part of the game. His heart wasn't a plaything, he didn't deserve to be taken for a fool. He had every intention of making sure Fallon knew that tonight.   
  
This would be the last time he ever intended to see her again.  
  
He repeats that in his mind, reminding himself of his intentions as he approaches the fluorescent lights illuminating the bar he knew she was frequenting. It was necessary to repeat it like a mantra because for all his rage and anger there was still a part of him screaming to just fall straight into her arms and give in to what he'd wanted so much for so long; to simply admit defeat. He allows himself to muse over that thought for a moment, imagines walking into that bar, spotting the brunette with shining blue eyes and that wicked smile which had bewitched him from the first moment he’d laid his eyes on her. He’d grab her hand, lead her to a quiet space and let all of those unrequited feelings rush back, he’d tell her how much he loves her, how he can’t live without her, gladly take what she had offered him only a few hours ago. No walls between them. Just two people whose souls had clicked together, perhaps eternally. He would bring his mouth to hers, slowly, gently at first, but he knows Fallon well enough to know she’d deepen the kiss, would steal his air, and he’d happily let her.

But he couldn't. Not like this.  
  
She'd really hurt him this time.  
  
What pained him the most was that she’d been the one to defend him against the woman who constantly pulled tricks to control his life. Fallon had once looked him in the eyes and insisted that he should stick up for himself and the next morning had essentially told his mother to shove it. For once in his life, he thought he'd finally found someone who understood. Now Fallon was the one trying to sabotage him; exactly like his family. She _knew_ how painful that was, and yet she’d done it to him anyway. He figures that if she truly cares about him the way she said she does as she accosted him during dinner earlier this evening, surely she wouldn't have done this.  
  
This had to be goodbye tonight, and it wasn't going to be pretty because he wanted answers. Mostly, he wanted to ensure she understood just how much damage she’d done so that she could hopefully learn, and grow, and thrive, and be the successful woman he knew she was capable of being.  
  
But when he opens the door to the bar and steps inside into the warmth, what he witnesses, derails those plans completely.  
  
He's walked straight into the middle of a good old fashioned bar fight, and of course, Fallon Carrington and her clan are smack bang in the middle of it.  
  
Fallon, for what it's worth, is putting up a decent fight. He hears her shout something about Cristal being pregnant, which was news to him, and Fallon defends the woman by force. Liam has to admit, she's glorious as she uses her weight against a drunken patron and throws him against a pool table to her side. It reminds him of the time she’d shot up the living room in the Carrington manor to warn her mother away, which he’s a thousand percent sure would have had any other man running for the hills but she was _intriguing,_ an enigma, even, that he wanted so badly to unwrap. It’s such a shame that he didn’t like all that he found once he had. But _this_ is the woman he'd fallen in love with, her heart working in conjunction with her head, being led by her instincts and morals, but doing it so gracefully that she made a bar fight look like a dance. He can't seem to move, frozen to the spot as he watches the chaos and madness unfold before him.  
  
It's amusing, to say the least. He only has to step aside a few times to narrowly avoid being barrelled into by one of the fighting drunkards. Fleetingly, he wonders who taught her how to defend herself like that, and against his better judgement, allows himself to feel glad that she knows how to. Despite this ugly ending to their almost love story, he knew he’d always wish her well.

Then in an instant, one small move brings all of that tumbling down.  
  
A few people are witness to it, but it all happens so quickly that no one has any time to react, to stop it happening.  
  
A burly man, tall, balding, dishevelled, clearly so inebriated he can hardly control his actions as he stumbles around with exaggerated movements lets his rage overtake his senses. Liam watches as the man takes an almost empty whisky bottle from the bar, holds it high up in the air at the neck and brings it down onto the wood with enough force to shatter the glass. Then he takes a broken shard, pointed, sharp as a knife, and turns, clearly intent on using it as a weapon to defend himself from an onslaught of attacks he assumes is coming his way. However, the man miscalculates, and Fallon is in exactly the wrong place at the exact wrong time, because as he turns, and as she falls backwards from being pushed back by one of the other fighting patrons, he jabs the shard of glass directly into Fallon's side.  
  
Time seems to stop.  
  
Liam's mind takes a second to register exactly what he'd just seen. He would otherwise disbelieve it if it wasn't for the offensive object still protruding out of her body. It had sunk into her so easily, tearing straight through her clothes, puncturing her skin, threatening her life.  
  
Fallon takes even longer to understand what had happened. She hadn't seen the attacker, her back was turned to him, and he imagines that it had initially felt like a large needle pricking her side, and was clearly now spreading into a dull ache.  
  
Instinctively, her hand goes to the wound, feels at the shard of glass, confusion is written on her face.  
  
Liam sees it in her expression the moment she realises what's happened. Blood coats her fingers, bright red, seeping from the wound, the sight of it clearly frightens her, her eyes widen, her face contorting. Then she twists to look down at her side, stumbling backwards slightly, and _sees it.  
_  
She lets out a blood-curdling shriek.  
  
It shatters him completely.  
  
All of it would have been a tragic thing to witness had it been a stranger realising their demise, but it wasn't a stranger, it's _her._  
  
_God, not her.  
_  
His instincts take over, the array of coats and purses in his arms clatter to the ground, completely forgotten.  
  
All he knows is that he needs to get to her.  
  
There's still a sea of people in the way, but they've all halted at the sound of her scream, looking her way, like they're all frozen in place.   
  
He vaults a pool table which is obstructing the way, lands on the other side of it and manages to catch her just before she collapses onto the hard tiled floor.  
  
His strong arms envelop her, one hand cradling her head, the other around her untouched waist, and gently brings her down, careful not to jostle the wound, kneeling next to her.  
  
Her friends surround them in an instant, realising themselves what had happened.

A short glance towards the bar shows that the other patrons have taken hold of the aggressor, detaining him.  
  
Every ounce of pain and anger Liam felt upon his discovery of Fallon's scheming which had brewed as he made his way towards that bar now redirects itself at the drunken, violent man who had done this to her. For a split second, he looks him in the eyes and sees no sympathy for what he'd just done.  
  
If it wasn't for having Fallon in his arms, he's sure he’d have taken his aggression out on the man, and he isn't sure if he'd have been able to stop.  
  
"I..." Her voice cuts through his reverie, and he looks down, his eyes meeting her wide, panicked ones, "I've been stabbed."  
  
"I know," he says, unable to keep his voice as steady as he would like, wanting desperately to calm her, "you're going to be okay."  
  
He leans back slightly to assess her body, his eyes moving over her form rapidly, the main focus being on the shard of glass lodged into her side, blood leaking around it. It’s still surreal to see it there, foolishly he’d sort of believed that somehow Fallon Carrington was invincible. This was a harsh reminder that she was just as fragile as every other human on the planet. He knows that there’s very little anyone can do without medical assistance. They need help, _now._ His eyes glance up and take notice of her friends surrounding her. Cristal's by her head, taking a hold of her right hand, trying to remain calm for Fallon’s sake. Sam was distraught and worried, but not completely hysterical. Liam could not say the same for Kirby.  
  
He decides to take charge, barking out instructions, "Sam, call an ambulance, _now_. Talk to the bartender for the address."  
  
The Latino nods firmly, indicating his understanding, like a soldier being commanded at war. "Alright," he says, breathless, before fishing his phone from his pocket and standing, quickly making his way over to the bar.  
  
Liam continues to calculate the situation, knowing that he has to find a way to get Kirby either away from Fallon or to calm down, because her frantically repeating "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." was only making Fallon's heart rate speed up from fear, which was dangerous considering the strain her heart was already under from losing so much blood.  
  
He makes sure his voice is steady, clipped and commanding before he says, "Kirby, go and find the first aid kit."  
  
The redhead gulps in an attempt to control her emotions, "right, okay."  
  
She scrambles to her feet, darts her head around like a meerkat before settling on the back of the bar and disappears through the crowd.   
  
Fallon regains his attention when he hears her take in a ragged breath, "I think it's going to take a little more than a band-aid to fix this, Liam."  
  
"I know," he responds, their blue eyes meeting, that spark he always felt when they look at each other sizzles between them, despite the circumstances, "I just wanted to get rid of her."  
  
Unbelievably, she lets out a ghost of a laugh on her exhale, the smallest of smiles twinging at the corner of her lips. That is until her eyes squeeze shut, her face contorts, her teeth grits and she lets out a moan.  
  
His heart squeezes painfully at the sight of her wincing, struggling to cope with the intense burning pain he can only imagine is radiating throughout her entire body.  
  
"God, It hurts so much."

If he could take the pain from her, he would.

“Try to think about something else."  
  
He's about to try to find some way to distract her, but Sam interrupts his thoughts with his return, crashing down on his knees next to Fallon. "The ambulance is on its way. They'll be 5, 10 minutes max."  
  
"Good, you hear that Fallon?" Cristal asks, her voice soothing, "you're doing so well. Just stay calm."  
  
Liam holds his breath, knowing that at the rate Fallon is bleeding that 5 minutes might be too long. But he seems to be the only one with somewhat of a level head here, so he smiles tightly, faking confidence. "Great, thanks, Sam."  
  
"Is there anything else I can do?"  
  
The writer glances around the room and notices that the crowd is no longer hovering like uncoordinated mannequins, but they're edging closer, drunken, nosey patrons circling them, pressing in. It starts to feel suffocating. "Yeah, keep this lot at a distance, unless one of them here is a medic and can make themselves useful, and if Kirby comes back, keep her away too."  
  
Sam glances up too, clearly taking in the crowd pressing ever closer and nods his agreement. He stands, taking it upon himself to push the audience back, shouting at them to give Fallon room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Fallon asks, her voice weaker than before, obviously trying to distract herself from the pain with the question.  
_  
I came here to say goodbye to you._  
  
He doesn't say that. Because no, no, no. He will not be saying goodbye to her tonight, he will _not_ lose her. Fallon Carrington would not die on the floor of a dirty bar at the hands of a drunk.  
  
"I-" he stammers, his brain working overtime to try to think of a different answer, "I found your coat."  
  
Her eyes are beginning to glaze over, her energy is rapidly draining as she nods minutely, "Oh."

That’s the type of comment he knows should have gotten more of a response out of her. A smile, a classic Fallon Carrington eye-roll, _anything._  
  
"Liam, she looks so pale," Cristal mutters, the concern tinged in her voice as she caresses her soon-to-be stepdaughter's cheek.  
  
He knows.  
  
The blood was quickly draining from her face, leaving the pigments of her skin a sickly white, and was pouring out of the wound on her side, pooling onto the ground, some of which was being absorbed by Liam's jeans, soaking the skin at his knees.  
  
"I think she's going into shock," Liam responds, the panic beginning to set in now. His medical knowledge was pretty limited to his time in the scouts as a kid and the research he'd done as a writer. None of it prepared him for this. It did, however, tell him that the most likely next step to shock was unconsciousness.  
  
He felt helpless, knowing if he tried to stop the bleeding he might only dislodge the glass in her side even more, and end up severing an artery. Fallon's best chances were to keep her awake long enough for the ambulance to arrive.  
  
"Fallon, does it still hurt?" He asks, desperately.  
  
Fallon shows little sign of response.  
  
_Definitely worrying._  
  
"Fallon? Can you hear me?" Her watery eyes flicker to his, giving him a fleeting sense of relief to know she has at least some awareness. "Can you tell me how you're feeling?"  
  
Her blue lips mutter the words which breaks Liam's resolve, which years later will still haunt his dreams, and instantly springs tears to his eyes. "I'm scared."  
  
A lump forms in his throat immediately, trapping air, making it impossible for him to speak. He's seen her vulnerable before, heck, he saw it a few hours ago when she put her hand over his by the candlelight and said: "you're my one, Liam." But this was something else entirely. This was her soul begging for his help in her ultimate time of need and he has no idea how to comfort her.  
  
Thankfully, Cristal responds instead, giving her the words of encouragement he's unable to, "We're all here, Fallon. The ambulance is on its way, just hold on for a few more minutes."  
  
Fallon ignores her completely, keeping her eyes trained on him. "Liam, I'm so sorry."  
  
He shakes his head, his hand coming up to tangle in her curls, stroking at the hair on the side of her head, the blood on his hands smearing in her locks. If Fallon was able to, he’s sure she’d chastise him for doing that, but she can’t – and that’s even more heartbreaking. He takes in a few shaky breaths and finds his voice eventually, but it's wrecked, "Shh, Fallon. Stop talking, you need your energy."  
  
"I love you," she says it so quietly it's merely a whisper, but to him, it's like she's blasted the words through a megaphone. He’d waited so long to hear her say those 3 little words to him, _why now?_ Why in these circumstances? It isn't fair. "I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner and now I've messed it all up. It wasn't supposed to end this way."  
  
He doesn't think about his response, all of the earlier night's activities completely forgotten, any trace of anger gone, and instead, he speaks directly from his heart.  
  
"Nothings ended, Fallon. You're going to be okay."  
  
The look on her face tells him she doesn't believe that.  
  
"I'm just glad you're happy."  
  
There are so many salty tears in his eyes now that they’re impeding his vision and he has to squeeze his lids shut to free them so that he can see clearly again.  
  
_I'll never be happy without you_ , he intends to say back.

All he manages to get out is, "Fallon - I-" because when he reopens his eyes, Fallon isn't looking back at him anymore.  
  
Those blue eyes which had been swimming with emotion, wide with fear, watery with pain, both physical and emotional, were suddenly unseeing, glazed over as a single teardrop escapes them, running down her cheek.  
  
One quick glance tells him that her chest has stopped rising and falling, her lungs are no longer taking in ragged breaths. They’re not taking in any air at all.  
  
Adrenaline floods his system, his heart lurching in his chest, beating hard and fast enough for the both of them.  
  
"Fallon?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Fallon?"


End file.
